


Aragorn Elessar

by aNightofDarkTrees



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:54:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25054228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aNightofDarkTrees/pseuds/aNightofDarkTrees
Summary: A simple poem written ages ago. Definitely not in Tolkien style. Inspired by a major childhood crush on Aragorn even before I saw him played my Viggo Mortensen.
Kudos: 4





	Aragorn Elessar

Aragorn, Elessar

Where did you go Aragorn, Elessar?

What happened to the lover of the Evenstar?

A mighty heir of Elendil was he,

One man of many great deeds.

Friend of Gandalf both Grey and White,

And yet a Ranger dark as Night.

He tread the path by the Sea,

For not even the Dead had power over he.

Oh Aragorn, Elessar why did you leave?

The world has great need for a man such as thee.

Lord of the Dúnedain, High King of Men,

Last of the Númenor, the Kings forgotten.

And you took with thee,

One who should have crossed the Sea.

The Evenstar, the last eleven light,

Watched her people sail out of sight.

She gave her love to thee,

Never to see the Grey Havens over the Sea.

In Lothlórien's shadow she faded away,

Never to see another earthly day.

Elessar! Aragorn! Do none remember thee?

Aragorn! my hearts cries for thee.

For what would I have given just to see thee?

Before I too crossed over Sea.


End file.
